


Victorious

by Sweet_maker (mohawke)



Series: Out of the Forest & Into the Frying Pan [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen's stupid smile has dragged me into this smutty hellspiral, Cullenlingus, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, I repeat, My take on what happened after the fade to black, Oral Sex, Post-Corypheus, Smut, Smut and Fluff, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohawke/pseuds/Sweet_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is something on your mind?"</p><p>Everything.</p><p>Post-party smut between Cullen and my mage Lavellan, Tethiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> So when you return to your room after defeating Corypheus (in a Cullenmance) one of the dialogue options leads to this
> 
> http://scumbag-solas.tumblr.com/post/135225540414/something-on-your-mind-everything
> 
> My brain went "let's smut it up". And here I am, over 2.2k words of filth later.

She did it. Corypheus is dead, his orb destroyed. Tonight they celebrate their victory. Cullen can think of little more than pulling her into his arms and taking advantage of the fact that for once time is on their side. 

He forces himself to wait until she’s done mingling, though he wants little more than to steal her away for the night. She slips towards the door to her chambers and he excuses himself, catching her before she can slink away. 

When she asks him what’s on his mind he answers honestly. _Everything_. He thinks of the way she looked as they greeted her upon her return and the relief he felt as he wrapped her tightly in his arms, reluctant to let her go. 

He also thinks of more _salacious_ things. How he plans on mapping every inch of her with his hands, his lips, his tongue. He thinks of the way she’ll look when she’s bare to him, fingers clutching at his hair as he savors the taste of her. He pictures her under him and astride him, the feel of her clenching around him as he brings her to her peak.

She gives him a small smile before slowly leading him through the door. He quickly pushes it shut before pulling her against him, capturing her lips in a hot and desperate kiss. The noises she makes are a far more potent drug than any Lyrium. He’s hooked on her soft sighs and greedy little moans as they practically devour each other, tongues and teeth clashing. 

He swallows her cry of surprise as he hooks his arms under the backs of her thighs, pulling her towards him. She wraps her legs around his waist, fingers toying with his hair as he trails his lips along her jaw. He doesn’t relinquish his hold until they reach the top of the stairs, fumbling desperately to open the door. 

He reluctantly sets her down, reaching around her to shove the door open. She slips inside ahead of him, yanking her clothing off as she moves. He follows her trail, inhaling sharply at the sight of her bending over to inch her breeches down past her thighs to pool around her ankles. 

_Maker’s breath_. That’s a view he’ll never tire of. She glances over her shoulder, tugging her lip between her teeth as she gracefully arches back up and turns towards him. 

It’s his undoing. He stalks towards her, letting the pieces of his armor fall unceremoniously to the ground as he goes. She gazes at him hungrily from the bed, licking her lips as he slips off his cloak. 

There’s a burst of laughter from Tethiel as he carefully drapes the cloak over the back of the sofa. He looks over to find her staring at him with a small smirk on her face. “What?” 

The urgent mood dissipates in the wake of her laughter. “I’m sorry, it's just you and that cloak...I think you like it more than me,” she teases and he shakes his head before yanking his shirt off and throwing it carelessly behind him to join her on the bed. 

The shit eating grin falls from her face as he settles over her, brushing his thumb along her jaw. Raw lust gives way to the need for something deeper as she pulls him down for a long, slow kiss. He teases at the seam of her lips with his tongue, relishing the small sigh as her lips part for him. Her fingers curl tightly against the back of his neck as if she’s afraid he’ll pull away. 

As if he could abandon her. He savors the sweet taste of the wine she’d been drinking still on her tongue. It’s as decadent as the way their lips meet. Hers are soft and pliant under his own, giving as much as she gets from him. 

There was never much time for these long, slow encounters after their first night together. Between tracking Corypheus to the Arbor Wilds and subsequently trying to predict the would-be God’s next move they’d been run ragged. Maker take anyone who _dares_ to interrupt them tonight.

“I love you” she whispers softly, eyes fluttering open as she pulls back from the kiss. 

“I love you too, Teth” he says as he leans his forehead against her own. “Sweet Maker...I was so worried that I was going to lose you to him.” 

“I told you that I’d come back and I don’t break promises” she says, reaching up to trace her thumb across his cheek. “Now lay down so I can see you” she whispers, giving him a sly smile. 

“Your wish is my command, Inquisitor.” She laughs as she moves to straddle him, holding herself up on her knees. 

“Commanding the Commander. That’s new…” she teases, leaning down to slant her lips over his. 

Slim fingers trail down his chest as she pulls back from the kiss. She looks like she wants to devour him, eyes dark with lust as she unabashedly let’s her gaze roam. It’s torment to have her just out of reach, hovering just over his increasingly hard cock. He forces himself to keep from grabbing her hips and ending this torture. 

_Sweet maker_. He watches intently as she trails her lips down his chest, pausing to trace each scar she passes. Nimble fingers quickly undo the laces on his breeches, urging them down and his smalls following swiftly behind. 

_Andraste preserve him_. All sensible thought leaves his mind as she settles herself between his thighs, breath ghosting over his cock as she glances up at him. “I’ve never done this before” she says, a look of uncertainty flickering across her face. 

He almost laughs but thinks better of it. “There’s almost no way this won’t be good for me. You don’t have to–” 

She meets his eyes defiantly. “I _want_ to.” 

Cullen swears loudly as she gives an experimental lick, tongue ghosting along the underside of his cock. She takes it as a good sign, repeating the motion with more certainty this time. Tentative licks and strokes give way to her swirling her tongue around the tip of his length, fingers curling around his shaft as she wraps her lips around him. 

It takes all his willpower to not thrust into the welcoming heat of her mouth as she stills. The first bob of her head has him clenching his hands in the sheets. There’s something thrilling about the fact that she’s never done this before. It’s a completely different sensation than what he’s experienced in the past. Her movements are tentative and unrefined as she experiments to figure out what does and doesn’t work. 

She takes him slightly further and he groans loudly, fingers itching to bury themselves in her long hair. She accidentally scrapes her teeth against his aching length as she pulls back and that’s his breaking point. 

She lets out a cry of surprise as he stills her movements with a gentle tug on her hair. She meets his eyes, breath hitching as he urges her to sit up. He _needs_ to taste her.

She gives him a questioning look as she allows him to guide her until she’s hovering nervously over his face, hands gripping the headboard. Cullen groans as he cups her through her smalls. _Maker’s breath_. He can _feel_ the wet heat of her through the thin fabric. The whimper she makes as she instinctively arches into his touch is intoxicating. 

“ _Sweet maker_ , Teth” he says with a groan. He pulls the fabric of her smalls to the side, inhaling sharply as he takes in her slick, swollen folds. 

“Stop teasing” she whines softly, words dripping with need. He chuckles, using his free hand to guide her so that she’s within reach. The second his lips are on her she lets out a soft keen. Her thighs tighten around him as he teases the outer folds of her sex with his lips, hips jerking when his tongue laps at her slit in one long movement. 

Cullen is addicted to her. The breathy sighs and high-pitched moans, the flex of her thighs, her taste– _everything_. Each pass of his tongue has her writhing, hands falling from the headboard to tangle in his hair. He brushes his nose against the bundle of nerves hidden near the top of her sex. The sudden sensation has her gasping, back arching as she shudders. Cullen feasts upon her, lips and tongue teasing her relentlessly. He can tell she’s close by the way her hips twitch as he thrusts his tongue inside the slick heat of her sex, savoring her essence. 

She peaks as he seals his lips around her clit and sucks, his name falling from her lips in a broken shout. Her fingers are twined in his hair almost painfully tight as she rides out the crest of her orgasm. 

With a shaky laugh she rolls off of him and sprawls onto her back, chest heaving as she catches her breath. Cullen smirks at her as her eyes flutter open,.

“Shut up” she says, capturing his lips in her own. He groans as she slips her tongue between his lips, knowing that she can taste herself. The thought makes his cock twitch and he wants nothing more than to bury himself inside her.

“ _Maker’s breath_ ” he swears before settling his frame over hers. He tugs her smalls off, letting them land carelessly on the floor. When he looks back up she’s completely bare to him, her breastband lying on the bed beside her. She looks at him with a coy smile, trailing a hand up to cup her breast. 

“ _Fuck_ ” he groans, savoring the way she shivers as she teases a pink peak with gentle traces of her thumb. Cullen gives her no warning before capturing the other between his lips. She keens, hips bucking as the sensation overtakes her. 

Cullen winces as his aching length brushes against the sheets. He’s been painfully hard since she first glanced up at him from between his legs and the breathy sighs she’s making aren’t helping at all. 

Tethiel waits with bated breath as he takes himself in hand, running the head of his cock teasingly between the slick folds of her sex before slowly inching inside the wet heat. He places open mouthed kisses along her neck, tongue lapping at the skin as he eases his length into her. 

She lets out a quiet whimper as she adjusts to the feel of him. Maker’s breath she’s _tight_. Cullen lets out a sigh of relief when she finally urges him to start moving. He can feel the slick heat of her as he pulls out almost completely before sheathing himself inside her with a roll of his hips. 

Slow, measured rolls eventually give way to harder jerks of his hips as she clings desperately to him, arching into each thrust. He’s lost in the feel of her as she clenches deliciously around him, the silken heat of her gripping his cock each time. 

“Cullen, _please_ ” she whimpers, nails digging almost painfully into the skin of his back as he slams into her. He slides a hand between them, rubbing quick circles around her clit. The room is filled with the sound of skin against skin, harsh breathing, and soft gasps. It’s a sinful symphony that quickly overwhelms his senses. 

His hips stutter as he feels his release approaching at breakneck speed. He’s desperate to hold out until he can wring one more orgasm out of her. She’s close, teetering on the edge of that blissful peak. Cullen trails his lips up towards her ear, tongue flicking along the shell. 

She shatters around him with a broken sob as he takes the tip of her ear between his teeth. 

The feel of her walls clenching tightly around him spurs his own end, a final hard thrust before he spills inside her with a groan of pleasure.

He can hear her heart thudding as he places a soft kiss on her shoulder, still sheathed inside her as he comes down from his high. 

He pulls out of her slowly, drawing a soft whine from her lips. He chuckles softly, kissing her gently before rolling over onto his back with a yawn. Tethiel curls against him, legs tangling with his own as she nestles closer, pulling the sheets up over them.

Her eyes drift closed first, an arm draped protectively around him. Cullen smiles to himself, studying her face as she sleeps. He’s memorized the way her Vallaslin curls over her forehead and cheeks, marred only by the long, thin scar cutting through her left brow. 

She always makes fun of him when he traces the delicate swirls with his thumb. She’ll just have to get used to it because he’s not going to stop, not now that he can finally spend his nights with her wrapped in his arms.

He yawns, the exhaustion setting in as he listens to the slow, steady rhythm of her breathing. It doesn't take long before he's drifting off, falling into a blissfully quiet sleep.


End file.
